


Ere Alethe AU - Searching for Shizukagata, Part 1

by Reikimon



Series: Ere Alethe AU - Touken Ranbu [13]
Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Searching for clues, Touken Ranbu - Fantasy Au, Undercover Identities, following the possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reikimon/pseuds/Reikimon
Summary: Chapter 3, Part 1Yamanbagiri and Mutsunokami begin searching for Shizukagata; Nansen and Doudanuki try gather information; Shizukagata is bored





	Ere Alethe AU - Searching for Shizukagata, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This arc introduces the planet of Enherlest and one small district, along with two of my OCs. I tried to give enough detail to not make Nansen and Doudanuki's visit bland, but not so much that the story got bogged down. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! 
> 
> Notes on AU specific words: 
> 
> Brafida Market - essentially a slave market  
> Ackpah - Enherlest language for "I appreciate it."  
> Synae - inherent magic in Ere Aletheans, used to produce their bubbles and other protective skills. 
> 
> And as a side note, I really hope y'all are still enjoying this AU!

Yamanbagiri and Mutsunokami shifted to foreign residents section of Lyschent, arriving early in the morning. After receiving quick approval for entry into Shizukagata's apartment with a request from Tomoe, they arrived at the apartment with a passkey.

 

Entering the apartment they both stared at the very stylish main room decorated in varying tones of blacks with accents of white.

 

“He sure does like black doesn't he?” Mutsunokami commented as he scanned the room.

 

“You like food.” Yamanbagiri causally replied as he began looking through Shizukagata's personal papers, searching for a clue that might lead them in a particular direction.

 

“That's not the same thing!” A defensive voice countered as he headed, predictably, into the kitchen.

 

“Of course it's not.” The blond mumbled with a half smile, reading a couple of notes he had found. Shizukagata wasn't as organized as his brother, but he did seem to keep track of things he needed to do. One of the notes had several events listed, with a few crossed out, apparently completed. The reading group that he had missed had a star next to it and the words _Keberwole_ and _Jundai's_ circled _._

 

“Bread.” Mutsunokami returned to the entryway between the kitchen and the main room.

 

“We'll get something to eat in a bit Mutsu. I just want to look through this stuff first.”

 

“No, I mean, this bread.” He held up a still tightly wrapped, oddly shaped package of bread.

 

“What?” Yamanbagiri looked over at his partner.

 

“Diamond bread. It's Shizukagata's favorite and he buys a package every morning so he can eat it fresh and hot with his tea. This package was sitting on the counter next to his cup.”

 

It was such an odd thing for Mutsunokami to know about the man, but yet, it was actually the type of thing he would know.

 

“So he was stopped before he could eat it.” Pausing for a moment Yamanbagiri considered some possibilities. “Let's assume someone came to the door...but why would he leave willingly without his breakfast?” He looked thoughtfully down at the note in his hand. There didn't seem to be anything that would happen so early in the day, and from what he knew of Shizukagata, he didn't seem to type to randomly drop a daily habit to run off and do something on a spur of the moment inclination.

 

“Maybe they shocked him?” Mutsunokami questioned, tossing the package of bread back into the kitchen from where he stood.

 

“That's a possibility and would explain why he didn't just bubble himself and get help.”

 

Mutsunokami made a quick check in the bedroom finding nothing unusual, returning to the main front he noticed the confused expression on his partner's face.

 

“What is it, Yaman?”

 

“This doesn't make sense, Mutsu. There really seems to be no reason behind this. The length of time that's passed without a ransom request to either Tomoe or the Queen, that's too long even if they were waiting a few days to distress the family. And according to Hizamaru and Higekiri, everyone who knows him here seems to like him.”

 

“Maybe they put him on the _Brafida_ market? Isn't that why you asked Nansen and Doudanuki to check Riolet and Enherlest?”

 

“Yeah. But Shizuka is too well-known, which would make that a very high-risk endeavor; so I really doubt they will find anything. Best we can hope for is maybe some rumors.”

 

“Mmm.” Mutsunokami mumbled in agreement. Selling a person through the _Brafida_ market required a lot of involvement of the individual receiving the money since there were too many ways for things to go wrong otherwise. This of course led to increased risk of being caught, but the payoff was significantly higher.

 

“I wonder,” Yamanbagiri picked up a picture, looking at it closer before showing it to his partner and pointed to a figure standing next to Shizukagata, “Mutsu, what do you think about him?”

 

Mutsunokami's eyes widen in surprise, looking from the picture to Yamanbagiri, “He ...”

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Let's go see what we can find out about him.”

 

~~~~

 

Shizukagata stretched his arms, placing them behind his head as he leaned back against the wall behind his temporary bed. He was getting bored waiting for something to happen. The kidnappers had done nothing since they had brought him to this small, plain room and he wanted something to change, anything for just a little excitement.

 

In retrospect, he should have listened to his brother about staying on Ere Alethe. If he had, he wouldn't be forced to stare at ugly gray-colored walls for hours and eat stale day-old bread and unrecognizable food items.

 

At least Tomoe hadn't been too difficult to persuade to let him leave. He had never planned to stay on Lyschent for more than a year, only wanting to be out from under the watchful eye of the court for just a little while. It had been fun being around people who didn't have to follow a full set of prescribed rules just because the Five Immortals had given them the responsibility of being guardians. He had made a couple of good friends, but he had begun to feel restless lately with little more to do than roam around and indulge in his daily whims. And although he didn't feel the need to be so lofty in his goals like many of the Ere Aletheans, he was ready to return home and find something productive to do with his life.

 

The clicking of a lock from across the room echoed in the silence. _Ahh, he's here_.

 

A short, stout figure with a natural marking that ran down the front of his face stepped into the room with a sour look on his face. Tossing a bag over to the bed he tapped the door behind him which was followed by a locking sound.

 

“Lunch.”

 

Shizukagata picked up the bag and looked inside, wrinkling his nose.

 

“I've said I don't like these things.” He complained in annoyance.

 

The man looked at him sharply, trying to appear threatening.

 

“Don't care. You're a captive, not a house guest.” He grunted as he checked the boarded-up window for signs of tampering.

 

“About that,” The tall slender body moved off the bed, grabbing the food bag, “Have you decided yet what you're going to do with me?”

 

He dropped down into a chair at the small table in the room, shaking the contents of the bag onto the table. Time to poke the man a bit to see if he would drop any hints.

 

“My brother would have already responded to your ransom note if you had sent one, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to take on trying to sell me. Seems you don't have many options.”

 

“None o' your business what we're doin'.”

 

“Mmm. Okay.” He took a small bite of the food and made a distasteful expression as he swallowed, “But, you know, each day that passes shortens the days of your life.”

 

The man whipped out a knife and thrust it towards Shizukagata before stabbing one of the wrapped bundles of food on the table, “I can shorten _your_ life right now.”

 

Shizukagata blinked slowly at the man, not bothering to look at the knife. His cool exterior demeanor belied the swell of concern internally. _Well crap, that didn't go as expected! Stay calm, stay calm. I should be more careful with this guy, he's getting tense_. _Something simple..I need something simple..._

 

“True.” He answered calmly, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“You're such a mouthy brat.” The man grabbed his knife, wiping it off on the sack, “Probably do your family a favor gettin' rid of you.”

 

Shizukagata didn't reply to the comment, not wanting to push the man any further. This was the first time an actual threat had been made towards him since he had been kidnapped, and it wasn't a welcome development. Something must have gone wrong, which meant he might not be as safe as he initially thought. He sure hoped the retrieval team had already been notified and were looking for him already.

 

Too bad he hadn't kept up with practicing making his protective bubble; with the lower _synae_ in his system, the shield was weak at best and could be effectively penetrated with a certain degree of effort. It would be no more useful than a thick coat. With no information available, there was little he could do but to wait for a rescue. Until then, maybe he could at least at the get the kidnapper to give him something to do.

 

“Can I ask for something to do? It's really boring sitting here doing nothing all day.”

 

The man sighed in exasperation, moving back to the door.

 

“Don't have time to entertain you.”

 

“A book, just get a book for me? I know the one I want...” Shizukagata's voice had a softer tone to it, as if he was pleading.

 

Another loud sigh came from across the room.

 

“What book?”

 

“ _Keberwole_. A specialty bookshop should have it.”

 

“Not gonna run all over town for your book.” The man replied as he knocked on the door and soon exited.

 

 _Well, it was worth a try_ , Shizukagata thought to himself as he collapsed on the bed. In an effort to amuse himself he began to sing a melancholy song, each line become louder and more desperate sounding until the door open and a face appeared.

 

“Shut that nonsense up.”

 

“I'm bored.”

 

“Then sing to yourself, not the walls.” The man disappeared behind the door.

 

“Pfff, you don't know good quality singing when you hear it.” He responded, returning to his singing in a hushed voice while flicking his hand and creating small protection bubbles.

 

~~~~

 

Nansen and Doudanuki appeared in a side alley on the west side of Pandelico, an affluent district of the Qinante territory on Enherlest. The well-known district was run by businesses rather than a government, with the east and west sides being controlled by different entities. While the east side was rampant with the dark underbelly of criminals who survived by necessity, the west side flourished on the insipid dreams of riches, power, fame, and desire.

 

The two had been to this district many times in search of information and already had a solid foundation laid for their cover story. It was here that Nansen's catlike looks aided them tremendously since he looked more like a resident of Riolet than of Ere Alethe, allowing them to be more open with their conversations and overall interactions with everyone around them. With this advantage, Nansen filled the role of a rich player by the name of Kazuma Izuki and Doudanuki was his bodyguard, Dan. Most of the people who worked in the area knew who they were, and those who didn't quickly found out from whispered rumors.

 

Entering an upscale hotel in the center of the business area, they didn't have to wait long to be greeted.

 

“Mr. Izuki, how are you this evening?” A tall, pale Enherlestian with skin the color of light gray ash leftover from a fire, bowed deeply.

 

“Good. My room available?” Nansen looked around the room instead of at the figure in front of him. He had already switched to his alter identity, taking on the airs of a disinterested rich person.

 

“It is, although no one had a chance to freshen it since we were not alerted to your arrival.”

 

The blond gave him an annoyed look and exasperated sigh.

 

“Keep it freshened weekly, I don't want to have to make announcements that I'm coming.” He pulled out a handful of local currency and handed him several coins, “Get it ready please. While we're waiting, what's the best game tonight?”

 

The man took the cash and discreetly placed it in his pocket.

 

“Tobi's casino has been full of action all day and Fendora's place has some high rollers with fresh cash playing in the tanks.”

 

“Got it. Inform Fendora's I'm on my way and I want the usual accommodations.”

 

“Yes sir. I'll take care of it immediately. Your room will be ready by the time you return.”

 

“ _Ackpah_.” Nansen thanked the man and nodded toward Doudanuki, who followed him outside, walking in a guarded stance.

 

As they walked along the streets, weaving in and out of the crowds that were effortlessly moving in between businesses, they made quick observations of the faces and the general atmosphere of the area. It was easy to discern if there was trouble brewing by the population. With so many lives tied to life and death consequences of a criminal district, the pressure of staying alive in more perilous situations could be seen on their faces and in their demeanor. Usually a high-level exchange of illegal goods, such as drugs or persons created this affect; mostly because if the outer districts heard about it, there could be law enforcement interference.

 

This was what they were looking for, an indication that someone of the rank of Shizukagata might be on the market either now, or in the near future.

 

“Didn't seen anything unusual.” Doudanuki commented after their walk from the hotel.

 

“Same. Don't think he's here. But let's at least see if there are some rumors floating. You ready for the tanks?” Nansen asked as they stopped just outside their destination.

 

“Always. Just don't go more than three feet from me.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Entering into Fendora's establishment, the two passed through a large metal frame that sprayed a fine purple mist which covered their bodies. A large figure with curled horns on his head nodded as they walked by, indicating that no traces of weapons had been found on them.

 

“Mr. Izuki, it's nice to see you again.” A slender, elegant woman smiled at him.

 

“Monsoon. Nice to see you, too.” Nansen replied, using a different level of interaction with the hostess than he had with the hotel employee. Although she didn't know their real identities or what they did, she was always a good source of information; and even better, was a direct line to the owner, to whom she was married. “How's Fendora?”

 

“She's good. You missed her on the floor earlier, but she should be back later if you want to see her.”

 

“Might do that if I have time.” He nodded at her, “What's available right now?”

 

“You have your choice of tanks tonight, Cards, Dice or Tiles.”

 

“Fullest?”

 

“Tiles.”

 

“I'll take that one then.”

 

“Alright. Follow me, please.” She partially turned away from him, “I'll have your usual cart moved to the tank. Do you have a preference of server tonight?”

 

“Anyone except Saren, Dan doesn't like her.”

 

“Oh.” Monsoon turned around to face Doudanuki, “Has she done something to bother you, Dan?”

 

Doudanuki hesitated answering her. His current identity was that of Nansen's bodyguard, and speaking openly about things he liked and disliked seemed unwarranted for this position, even if they were friends with her. Opening his mouth to speak he was silenced by his teammate.

 

“She talks incessantly.” Nansen offered, “She's nice, but she should let him do his job.”

 

“Yes, yes. I'll send someone else for you and I apologize for any previous inconvenience.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

Making their way through a maze of machines and dazed-faced patrons, to a lower level hall that led to several glass-walled rooms filled with tables and an assortment of people. Stopping at the third room, the woman tapped on the door and after stepping to the side to reveal Nansen, a uniformed man unlocked the door and allowed them to enter. Monsoon escorted them to the table and after a few quiet words, left the room.

 

Nansen gave a quick glance to the far glass wall, noticing that there were very few people watching this room. He considered that a plus, making the players a bit more relaxed.

 

The Tanks were unique to Fendora's having been created as a place for the ultra wealthy to play higher risk games in front of people who enjoyed watching the roller coaster emotions on display. For a larger bonus, the bloodthirsty could occasionally witness a fight between a player who lost more than he had available and the establishment fighter.

 

Nansen had never had to deal with the fights and had no intention of being involved with them. He did play freely with his money knowing he was covered by a fund from Kogitsunemaru, but his purpose for being there was information gathering and once he had what he wanted, he left.

 

Converting his cash into small metal tokens, he took a seat near the game manager, tossing one into the center of a painted star and calling for players which signified he was choosing to bet against the players instead of the establishment.

 

Doudanuki immediately scanned the players, looking at their expressions for any hint of threats or annoyance. He knew that most players didn't like Setters, those who bet against players, seeing them as a conflicting factor in the game play. Mentally taking a note of two he considered might be an issue if they began losing, he relaxed his stance slightly and began to listen to the chatter at the table.

 

The seemingly innocuous smalltalk started again once the game manager shuffled and dealt out the tiles, giving an equal amount to everyone except Nansen, who received half the number.

 

As play started, Nansen was already in the process of reading the movements of the players, determining who was there for a big win and who was looking to make a contact to make a deal. The representation of high value items to trade often took place in the tanks, generally because those who were most likely to purchase the items were the rich who liked risk, and this was one of the main places they could be found.

 

If there was something to found out, they would know it by the end of the evening. They just had to keep their eyes and ears open for the clues.

 

 

 

 

~To Be Continued~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
